


Я не виню вас

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: По мотивам романа, сцены суда над Ройенталем и размышлений Обрештайна





	Я не виню вас

**Author's Note:**

> …Так говорил Заратустра в сердце своём, а солнце стало уже на полдень;  
тогда он вопросительно взглянул на небо: ибо услышал над собою резкий крик птицы.  
И он увидел орла: описывая широкие круги, нёсся тот в воздух, а с ним - змея,  
но не в виде добычи, а как подруга: ибо она обвила своими кольцами шею его.  
«Это мои звери!» - сказал Заратустра и возрадовался в сердце своём.  
«Самое гордое животное, какое есть под солнцем, и животное самое умное,  
какое есть под солнцем, - они отправились разведать.  
Они хотят знать, жив ли ещё Заратустра. И поистине, жив ли я ещё?  
Опаснее оказалось быть среди людей, чем среди зверей,  
опасными путями ходит Заратустра. Пускай же ведут меня мои звери!»

— Вы помните, что случилось несколько лет назад? — Райнхард прошел от одной стены до другой и обратно, больше похожий на запертого в клетке зверя.   
У хищных тварей есть клыки, и царь зверей не исключение. Душа Оберштайна давно исполосована шрамами от этих клыков. Их не сведешь, и не забудешь. Лишнее напоминание о том, что перед ним не капризный ребенок, а император, который долго и упорно шел к своей цели.  
Зверю тесно в клетке мирной жизни, и Оберштайн чувствует себя дрессировщиком, а, значит, буду еще шрамы. Или откроется тот, застарелый, который, казалось, уже подернулся пленкой свежей кожицы, но сейчас снова начнет кровить, услужливо подсовывая чувство вины, бессилия и недовольства собой.  
Неужели именно сейчас, когда цели достигнуты, зверь вонзит в него зубы, выдирая куски живой плоти?  
— Да, Ваше Величество, — Оберштайн едва склоняет голову в поклоне, готовый к прыжку.  
Он заходит в клетку ко льву безоружным, без бластера или хлыста. И все, на что может надеяться — собственное слово и милосердие, неведомое животному.  
— Решение было моим, и вина моя. Я не отступлюсь от своих слов. Теперь, мне кажется, настал ваш черед принимать решение. Вам решать, слушать Ланга или велеть ему заткнуться. Вам отвечать потом.  
— Не только вы жалеете о том, что не сказали мне заткнуться тогда, — Оберштайн кланяется снова, чуть глубже, чтобы скрыть лицо и красную вспышку протезов. Он говорит ровно, выдерживая тон до самого конца фразы.  
— Трагическая череда случайностей, которая привела к известному результату, Оберштайн, — Райнхард рассеянно наливает себе немного вина из полупустой бутылки. — Не пытайтесь повторить мой путь. Поговорите с ним сейчас, когда еще не стало слишком поздно. Как знать, может быть он умрет в следующей битве, — вино алым отсвечивает на мраморной коже Райнхарда. — Идите.  
Не поклонившись, впервые за долгое время, Оберштайн выходит из кабинета. Райнхард, погруженный в свои мысли, все равно не видел, как он ушел.

***  
Новая встреча, новая клетка. На этот раз гордая птица, запертая даже не в мирной жизни, а в собственном доме. Может ли быть она страшнее льва? Зрячий бы боялся, что орел выклюет ему глаза, но Оберштайну нечего бояться, поэтому он спокойно открывает дверь и заходит в сырой, выстуженный дом. Будто человеку в нем нет дела до мира живых или ему нравится готовить себя к миру мертвых. 

Дом огромен и больше подобает императору, чем гросс-адмиралу, которого только что заставили прилюдно демонстрировать постельное белье. Не удивительно, что Ройенталь никого не хочет видеть, хотя об этом Оберштайн не спрашивал. Ему все равно. Его ведет воля Райнхарда, пусть сам Оберштайн так и не знает, о чем надо говорить.  
Появившийся из темноты дворецкий отводит его в одну из гостиных — ждать. Рассматривать батальные полотна на стенах или изящную деревянную мозаику кофейного столика можно часами. Даже часы ласковым тиканьем выдают руку искуснейших мастеров.  
Ройенталь гордец. Ему нужно все самое лучшее: высшие знаки различия, достойнейший из достойнейших командир. Он даже рассмеялся бы грудным низким смехом, если бы ему предложили завоевать галактику для себя — не это ли стало подобающей наградой на самом деле?..  
— Добрый день, — Ройенталь не бесшумен, но Оберштайн, задумавшись, дал застать себя врасплох. — Простите, что заставил вас ждать. В моем доме нечасто бывают гости.  
Он говорит нарочито низко, заворачивая гостя в бархат слов, но Оберштайн владеет своим голосом не хуже. Они похожи в этом. И во многом другом. Две тени одного солнца.  
С каждой упущенной секундой Ройенталь совершает еще один виток. Ближе, еще немного ближе. До тех пор, пока, вскинув руку вверх, не сможет сломать Оберштайну шею одним движением. Ройенталь замирает, а Оберштайн как никогда рад тому, что привык держать лицо.   
— Вы один из основателей династии Лоэнграмм. Без вас Райнхард не смог бы пройти весь путь, — признание чужой гордости и чести, немного уважения и имя того, кто дорог каждому из них.  
Мимо.  
Ройенталь смотрит, не улыбаясь, и ищет оскорбление в словах. После унижения публичного слушания он не может не ненавидеть. Первая любовь? Запоздалая и, как любая любая любовь, неуместная, пугающая других.  
В груди рождается тяжелый ком сожаления. Если Ройенталь действительно любит ее — вдруг? Тогда невозможно будет подойти и обнять.  
Оберштайн помнит, как мать обнимала его. Редко. Когда было очень больно. Или, когда боль должна была вот-вот стать невыносимой.  
Если тебя обнимают, значит обязательно придет боль — значит и Оберштайну не следует обнимать, чтобы не навлечь на другого еще большей беды.  
Все, что нужно, сказано. И можно было бы идти, но Ройенталь стоит, насмешливо улыбаясь, прямо напротив двери. Обходить будет глупо, поэтому и Оберштайн стоит, не отвечая на вызов, проваливаясь в ледяной колодец разных глаз с каждым ударом сердца все глубже.  
Не любовь, нет. Но он ведь не может, действительно не может спасти Ройенталя потому, что это было бы свое, личное желание. Или это благо империи и все возможно? Какое решение принять? Как запретить Лангу искать крыс, и что делать теперь, когда он обвинил в измене того, кто держит саму династию на плечах?

Молчание давно перестало быть вежливым, но так и не стало оскорбительным. Пока не стало. Глаза в глаза, и никто не отводит взгляд.  
— Я не виню вас в смерти Кирхайса, Оберштайн, — слова могли бы быть насмешкой, но звучат почти утешением.  
— Это не важно, — Оберштайн честен и с самим с собой и с человеком напротив. Ройенталь не тот, кто сможет дать ему прощения. Нет тех, кто смог бы. Ройенталь молод, ему не понять, что он не всесилен. Еще пока нет. Пройдут годы, и он осознает, что человеческая власть конечна. Какой бы армадой ты не повелевал, но ты не всемогущ. И не бессмертен.  
Поэтому надо успеть делать то, что должно, пока жив. Например, отвести глаза, потому что смотреть стало больно. Шаг в сторону, шаг вперед, к двери.   
— Что именно не важно?  
— Что не вините.  
Сил нет даже на то, чтобы отшатнуться. Чтобы разорвать прикосновение. Объятие — предвестник боли, не так ли? Поэтому Оберштай стоит, не двигаясь, и чувствует, как расплавляется от дыхания китель, как обманчиво ласково греет тепло человеческого тела, как хочется довериться, прижавшись. Может быть Ройенталь понял? Мог ли он понять? Достаточно ли в нем разумности, чтобы понять не высказанное.  
— Не тревожьтесь, Оберштайн, я не стану номером два, ведь я не достоин, — в словах слышна горечь, а не яд. Ройенталь искренен в своем признании.  
— Почему вы так говорите?  
— Вы бы обняли меня в ответ, если бы я был достоин, не так ли? — теперь в словах есть тень улыбки, намек на приглашение, толика ревности.  
Оберштайн не может, просто не может обнять, пророча боль, но может прижаться щекой к плечу. На подбородке Ройенталя появилась вечерняя щетина. Оберштайн чувствует ее носом, от чего совершенно не может считать происходящее правдой. Он бы еще поверил в их полуобъятие, но не в то, что Ройенталь перестал за собой следить.

***  
Оберштайн, пришедший к нему в дом с извинениями это настолько забавно, что хочется подыграть или продемонстрировать большее великодушие, обыграв тем самым. Жаль не успел сбрить щетину, ведь уверенные в себе мужчины бреются утром, а не вечером, не так ли?  
Гостю идет серый плащ, но не идет быть повелителем времени. Оно вдруг обрушивается на него со словами, которые Оскар так долго носил в себе. Равный — равному. Оберштайн не обвиняет его в измене, и Оскар… не обвиняет его в измене. Все честно, не так ли? Или это больше, чем несостоявшийся суд?.. Или вся его жизнь сейчас — бесконечное судебное заседание, на котором Оберштайн стоит посреди огромной залы?.. И даже сейчас он будто съеживается от неслышных шепотков: “Виновен!” Оскару бы зрители кричали “Предатель”.  
За те несколько шагов в сторону двери Оберштайн проживает целую жизнь. Оскар видит, как сутулятся его плечи, как безвольно опускаются руки. Он сам, может быть, и не чувствует этого, но Оскар видит. Не потому, что он привык видеть, а потом что сейчас у него больше ничего нет.  
Встать на пути просто. Оберштайн чуть не утыкается в него, не заметив. Но объятие-то он не мог не заметить.  
Он теплый, и из-за того, что ссутулился, кажется ниже ростом. То, что ему все равно немного обидно, но, кажется, в том, что прощение Оскара не имеет значения, есть другой смысл. Может быть Оберштайн ждет прощения от Райнхарда, может быть не может простить себя сам.  
Только представить на мгновение, если бы его выволокли на центр зала и спросили: “Правда ли, что вы желали смерти Зигфриду Кирхайсу?” — и тот бы отвечал: “Я крайне сожалею о моей беспечности, но когда я предлагал лишить Зигфрида Кирхайса привилегии носить оружие, то я не планировал учинить вред вашему превосходительству”. Интересно, у Оберштайна бы хватило ярости напомнить, что у кресла Райнхарда стоял он. И он тоже мог погибнуть там. Хотя это же личная выгода. Оберштайн ничего не делает из личной выгоды — это его правила жизни.  
Поэтому Оскар обнимает сейчас. Если он сейчас проведет пальцами по гладко выбритому подбородку, если положит ладонь на шею, поглаживая щеку большим пальцем, если чуть надавит, прося открыть губы для поцелуя, то Оскар станет тем самым. Личным. И Оберштайн не спасет его.   
Так будет правильно для них обоих.  
Или как раз тогда, лишить Кирхайса бластера было уступкой собственной ревности? Как поступит Оберштайн в этот раз? Сможет ли Оскар переложить на его плечи вину за оскорбление? Вынесет ли Оберштайн, так доверчиво отвечающий на поцелуй, еще одну смерть на своих плечах?  
Оскар верен Райнхарду, но если его оскорбят подозрением еще раз, то он, так уж и быть, оправдает надежды обвинителей.   
Если только сможет поверить им.  
Руки в волосах недостаточно, чтобы утолить голод. Оскару нужно больше. Много больше. Поэтому он отстраняется, давая Оберштайну возможность сделать выбор здесь и сейчас.   
И даже, если ему нужно стоять вечность, всматриваясь Оскару в лицо, то Оскар не будет торопиться. У него есть эта вечность. Если надо, то он добудет для них еще одну.

***  
Губы приятно саднит — они делают произошедшее настоящим. Это ощущение честнее, чем воспоминание о коротких мягких волосах, которые откровенно ласкали пальцы. Оберштайн расправит спину и уйдет. Обернется только один раз, в прихожей, чтобы поцеловать снова, уже самому.

Потом, много позже, он наберет на комме привычный номер и попросит об аудиенции. Ему надо говорить, пока еще не поздно. Он знает, как говорить. Умеет. Райнхард же не боится своих адмиралов и верит им?.. Он ведь… верит? Даже если эти адмиралы, будь они прокляты всеми богами разом, молчат. Или хорошо, что молчат? Оберштайн знает, кто должен был бы стать виноватым, если бы Ройенталь сказал хоть слово. Но Ройенталь, согласно тому обещанию, не винит его. Обещанию ли?  
Оберштайну остается ждать в глухоте Феззана. Та самая, обещанная объятием боль.

***  
Ройенталь смотрит в ненаписанное письмо, на собственную руку и вспоминает, как она смотрелась на бледной, выбритой коже. Там, у него под ладонью бился пульс.  
А потом Оберштайн ушел, чтобы вернуться и уйти снова. Надо было бы догнать его и утвердить свою власть. Но впечатлит ли Оберштайна грубая сила?..  
Оскар ждет. Он не может говорить — слова обернутся ядом, но он может ждать. И может поприветствовать своего господина, так, как было бы правильно. Пусть даже им обоим боевые выстрелы милее торжественного салюта.  
Оскар ждет. Он знает, что вслед за господином приедет его тень. Они обменяются взглядом — и только. Им не о чем говорить больше. Они все уже сказали друг другу.  
Прикосновения, вот что важнее слов. Но в этот раз у них не будет времени. Время ждет их. И Оскар будет ждать.

***  
Потом будет боль, Хайнессен, болезнь, беспомощность, одиночество и снова боль.  
И человек, который уведет его с похорон. Оскар фон Ройенталь опять встанет у него на пути и не даст вернуться в пустой дом одному. Может быть после этих объятий будет боль, снова. Но так ли это страшно на самом деле, если большая хищная птица сама садится на подставленную руку?


End file.
